Harry Potter et l' ordre du phénix, selon moi
by Loyalbus
Summary: Encore une suite, j' espère qu' elle vous plaira Désolé, mais j'ai abandoné. To be not continued
1. Mangemorts et projets

Au fait, Bla bla bla et tout ça, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ni même Mathieu (chapitre 8) qui semble n' appartenir qu' à lui. C' est ma 1ère fanfic seulement à moi, j'espère qu' elle vous plaira.  
ATENTION NE PAS LIRE AVANT D' AVOIR LU Harry Potter IV  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter V:  
  
1.Mangemorts et projets  
  
Dans un petit village sans histoire du nord de l' Angleterre se passa quelque chose qui fera encore jaser beaucoup de monde. Une personne parfaitement saine de corps et d' esprit fut retrouvée, morte au beau milieu d' un bois. De plus on ne pouvait observer aucune trace de mort violente sur son corps. Ce que les habitants ne savaient pas encore c' est que ce ne serait ni le premier ni le dernier.  
  
A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de ce village, dans une forêt sombre se tenait un homme que deux adjectifs pouvaient qualifier : bizarre et effrayant. A ses côtés se tenait une autre personne, semblant craintive. La première personne parla enfin :  
-Queudver, siffla-t-il, approche !  
  
-Oui mon maître.  
  
-Il est temps de convoquer tous mes serviteurs, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Il releva alors la manche du dénommé "Queudver" et appuya sur un tatouage en forme de crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Ce simple geste parut faire souffrir Queudver. Quelques instants plus tard, une chose incroyable se produisit : des hommes habillés tout aussi bizarrement que les premiers apparurent comme par magie. Chacun de ces hommes, une fois arrivé, s' inclinait devant celui qui les avait appelés.  
  
Alors celui qui était le maître parla :  
-Il est certes très regrettable qu' un moldu se soit montré lors de notre dernière réunion. Mais comme vous le savez toute personne qui osera s' opposer à lord Voldemort devra en subir les conséquences. Nous revoilà donc presque à la hauteur de ce que nous fûmes il y a quatorze ans. Celui qui avait trahi est mort et celui qui a été trop lâche pour revenir a été puni lorsqu' il s' est décidé à nous rejoindre. J' ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous nous sommes agrandis : les Bulstrode ont accepté de devenir des Mangemorts. Cet idiot de Fudge ne veut pas reconnaître que je suis de nouveau vivant. Il ne doit donc pas être éliminé pour l' instant. En septembre, je prévois de délivrer mes serviteurs les plus fidèles enfermés à Azkaban. Dumbledore ne pourra alors plus nous chercher lui et son équipe de minables. Je m' occuperai personnellement de Potter lorsque le moment sera venu. Je n' ai plus rien à vous dire, dispersons-nous. Oui, Rogue?  
  
-Maître, je voulais vous demander si je devais continuer ma mission d' espionnage à Poudlard.  
  
-Très bien, je veux bien vous accorder cette faveur. Mais ne me décevez plus ou ce que je vous ai fait subir ne sera rien à côté de ma colère.  
  
Voldemort transplana, ainsi que les autres Mangemorts, laissant Rogue se souvenir de la torture qu' il avait subie en étant soumis au sortilège de Doloris pendant une heure entière. 


	2. Une évasion tant attendue

2.une "évasion" très attendue  
  
Harry se réveilla. Ce n' était pas la première fois qu' il rêvait de Voldemort. L' année dernière il l' avait fait deux fois. Ce   
n' était pas sa cicatrice, brûlante, qui l' inquiétait ainsi mais ce qu' il venait de voir. Apparemment Voldemort voulait mettre ses plans à exécution. Il se souvint alors de la rencontre qui l' avait opposé au mage noir revenu à la vie. Il avait réussi une quatrième fois à lui échapper, de justesse. Il ne lui restait que quelques bribes de son rêve mais il se souvenait que Voldemort projetait de lancer un assaut contre Azkaban.  
  
-Fallait-il prévenir Dumbledore? Non il doit déjà le savoir, pensa t-il. Mais si ... bon je vais écrire à Sirius, lui saura quoi faire.  
  
Sirius était son parrain. Condamné pour un crime qu' il n' avait pas commis, il s' était échappé d' Azkaban deux ans plus tôt.   
Harry descendit sans bruit de son lit: il ne fallait pas réveiller les Dursley ; il prit un parchemin, une plume et écrivit :  
  
  
Cher Sirius,   
Merci pour ta dernière lettre , cette fois-ci Hedwige a accepté la présence de cet oiseau.  
Je vais très bien quoique Dudley, toujours au régime, soit de très mauvaise humeur. Il a certes maigri un peu mais il doit manger en cachette car les progrès sont très lents; enfin bon je t'écris pour te raconter que je viens de faire un nouveau rêve: Voldemort réunissait les Mangemorts et prévoyait d'attaquer Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si prévenir Dumbledore est utile.  
D' après-toi que faut-il faire?  
J' espère que tu vas bien.  
Harry  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Harry et les Dursley prenaient leur petit déjeuner, il se passa quelque chose d' étrange. Tout allait bien jusqu' à ce qu' un hibou arrive par la fenêtre avant de s' écraser dans l' assiette de l' oncle Vernon, lequel éclata en insultes contre toutes les personnes bizarres. Il découvrit alors la lettre et rugit :  
-Ces sorciers quelle calamité ! Plus moyen de manger tranquillement !  
  
Toujours en train de lancer toutes sortes de malédictions envers les sorciers, il lut la lettre à haute voix:  
-Chers Mr et Mrs Dursley,  
Nous serions très heureux de venir chercher Harry et de l' héberger chez nous pour la fin des vacances d'été. Mon fils en serait très content ainsi que Harry j' en suis sûr.  
Nous avons préféré utiliser la voie normale car je ne me souvenais plus du fonctionnement de la poste moldue.  
En espérant voir Harry très bientôt,   
Je vous prie d' agréer mes sentiments distingués.   
Arthur Weasley  
  
-Alors ? dit-il en regardant Harry.  
  
Harry ne répondit même pas:  
-Est-ce que je pourrais?  
  
-Ca dépend: si tu veux y aller, écris leur tout de suite de trouver un autre moyen de transport que l' an dernier.  
  
-D' accord!  
  
Harry se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre avant que son oncle ne change d' avis. Il écrivit alors aux Weasley pour demander s' il était possible de venir le chercher avec un autre moyen que la poudre de cheminette.  
  
La réponse arriva vite : Mr Weasley viendrait le chercher avec un portoloin et ils repartiraient de même, s' il était possible d' amener Harry dans la forêt d' à côté le lendemain.  
  
L' oncle Vernon se dépêcha donc d' emmener Harry trop content de s' en débarrasser sans ennui. Mr Weasley était arrivé avant Harry et son oncle. A ses pieds on pouvait voir une vieille chaussette dont même Dobby ne voudrait pas. Les salutations terminées, Mr Weasley montra la chaussette à Harry:  
-Nous devons la toucher ensemble.  
  
Lorsque Harry la prit, il se sentit emporté dans les airs. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrit dans une clairière qui lui était familière: il y était déjà venu pour jouer au Quidditch avec les Weasley. Puis quelques minutes après il était sur le chemin du Terrier. Harry se demanda alors la raison pour laquelle il avait été invité : tout s' était passé si vite.  
  
Arrivé chez les Weasley, il comprit en voyant un gros chien noir dans la cour: Sirius avait dû demander aux Weasley de  
l' inviter. 


	3. 3Retour au Terrier

3.Retour au Terrier  
  
Harry avait vu juste : Sirius avait bien été à l'origine de son invitation. Dès qu' il fut arrivé, il lui demanda des précisions sur son rêve. Harry ne se souvenait plus que de quelques paroles qu' il répétât à Sirius : "ont accepté de devenir des Mangemorts" "En septembre, je prévois de délivrer mes serviteurs les plus fidèles enfermés à Azkaban". Mais Harry avait vu juste : Dumbledore était déjà au courant : pour les nouvelles recrues et l' assaut contre Azkaban.   
  
Harry resta donc chez les Weasley jusqu' à la fin des vacances. Cependant le temps qu' il resta au Terrier lui paru très court. En effet entre son parrain, les farces des jumeaux, plus incessantes que jamais, les parties d' échec de batailles explosives ou de baveboulles avec Ron et les parties de Quidditch, il ne voyait plus le temps passer. La fin des vacances arriva très vite : il fallut acheter les fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse où ils rencontrèrent Hermione, une condisciple de Poudlard.  
  
Le premier septembre arriva : les Weasley accompagnèrent Harry à la gare avec une nouvelle voiture. Mr Weasley n' avait pas dit d' où elle venait mais il semblait à Harry qu' il avait entendu que c' était Dumbledore qui avait intercédé en leur faveur auprès du ministère. Arrivés à la gare ils traversèrent la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4. Le train pour Poudlard était déjà là avec sa locomotive fumante rouge, ainsi que Hermione.  
  
Harry monta dans le train suivi de près par Ron et Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis cinq minutes qu' ils virent un garçon au teint pâle, dénommé Drago Malfoy, regarder dans le compartiment, devenir encore plus pâle, et repartir suivi de ses deux acolytes : Crabbe et Goyle. L' année dernière ils les avaient laissés étendus dans les couloirs des tentacules résultant d' un mélange de sortilèges poussant sur leurs figures.   
  
Durant la fin de la matinée, Hermione leur raconta son voyage en Bulgarie chez Victor Krum, un joueur de Quidditch très célèbre mais aussi l' ancien rival de Harry dans la coupe de feu. Elle précisa bien sûr, voyant l' air effaré de Ron qu' elle y était allée seulement comme amie. A une heure le chariot habituel passa et la sorcière leur demanda ce qu' ils désiraient; ils achetèrent des friandises de toutes sortes et en particulier des chocogrenouilles, les préférées de Harry. Après avoir mangé, ils mirent leurs robes de sorciers et discutèrent jusqu' à Poudlard de entre autres de Vol...Tu-Sais-Qui du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de Malfoy. 


	4. Une rentrée ordinaire

Oupps!!!!!!! Désolé, j' ai fais un petit labsus : Harry n' est pas envoyé à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor.  
  
  
4.Une rentrée ordinaire  
  
Arrivés à Poudlard, ils montèrent dans les carrosses où ils continuèrent leur discussion et ils rentrèrent enfin dans le château pour aller dans la grande salle et y attendre la répartition. Pendant ce temps Harry regardait la table des professeurs et y vit une sorcière qu' il ne connaissait pas : ce devait être la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ; Rogue quant à lui paraissait fatigué mais lorsqu' il croisa le regard de Harry celui-ci lut dans ses yeux la même haine qu' auparavant. La répartition commença par la chanson que le choixpeau composait chaque année, très écoutée par tous les élèves. Puis vint la répartition elle-même : Harry trouvait ce moment très émouvant car il lui rappelait " sa " répartition où le choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Après la répartition le banquet commença et tous purent profiter d' une table abondamment garnie de toutes sortes de plats délicieux.   
  
Une fois les élèves comme les professeurs repus, Dumbledore pris la parole:  
-Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je vous demande votre attention : je voudrais tout d' abord notre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Figg ; de plus j' aimerais vous informer que la liste des objets dangereux interdits à Poudlard à été encore une fois complétée et elle se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je rappelle également que la forêt entourant le collège est strictement interdite à tous les élèves et que les week-end à Pré-au-lard ne se font qu' à partir de la troisième année. Cette année je rappelle à tous qu' il serait préférable que les élèves restent en groupes à l' extérieur du château en ces heures sombres où Voldemort est de retour.  
  
Un frisson parcourut la salle : peu de sorciers appréciaient entendre le nom de Voldemort. Mais tout le monde monta vite se coucher, oubliant les paroles terrifiantes de Dumbledore. Harry rentra dans le dortoir marqué maintenant cinquième année et s' allongea sur son lit cette année s' annonçait plutôt bien : pas de douleur à sa cicatrice en regardant Rogue, pas d' arrivée catastrophique en voiture volante, pas de détraqueurs et pas d' évènements pouvant perturber les matches de Quidditch, son sport préféré. 


	5. Pas tant que ça finalement

5.Pas tant que ça finalement  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva frais et dispos : il pensait pouvoir enfin connaître une année normale, il se trompait. Ce matin là il reçut deux lettres : la première venait de McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors, et avait apparemment été envoyée à tous les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor : ils devaient se rendre après les cours sur le terrain de Quidditch pour élire un nouveau capitaine et un nouveau gardien. La deuxième venait de Dumbledore qui demandait à le voir dans son bureau après déjeuner. Harry, intrigué, lut ses lettres à Hermione et Ron qui se demandaient bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir Dumbledore.  
  
Après le cours de Botanique qui avait lieu dans la matinée, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils burent du thé tout en parlant de Quidditch, des nouvelles bévues de Fudge et du prochain cours de soin aux créatures magiques, malheureusement Hagrid ne voulut pas révéler quel thème celui-ci aurait. Ensuite ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger se réjouissant de n' avoir pas eu de devoirs en Botanique. Tout de suite après le déjeuner, Hermione et Ron insistèrent pour accompagner Harry devant le bureau de Dumbledore qui arriva peu après mais il ne paru pas surpris de rencontrer Ron et Hermione. Il les invita tous à monter dans la tour après avoir dit : "crème canari" et expliqué que l' invention des jumeaux était en effet un succès.  
  
Dans le bureau se tenaient déjà Sirius et Mr Weasley, Dumbledore pris la parole :   
-Harry, je voudrais t' annoncer que Mr Weasley ici présent s' occupe de préparer la défense de ton parrain. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que nous puissions démontrer son innocence sans la principale preuve : Peter Pettigrow. J' ai appris grâce à mes espions que Voldemort enverra Pettigrow en reconnaissance lors du premier Week-end à Pré-au-lard pour qu' il t' enlève lors du second. Je voudrais donc que tu te tiennes sur tes gardes et que tu arrives à amener Pettigrow aux Trois Balais où Mrs Figg et Mondigus Fletcher pourront le capturer ; il se méfierait si moi où ton parrain étions présents.   
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient scandalisés.  
  
-Je te fais confiance : j' ai demandé à Mrs Figg et au professeur Flitwick de vous apprendre des sortilèges utiles dans les duels de plus Pettigrow est nettement moins doué que Voldemort contre lequel tu t' es déjà battu, enfin je pense que tu auras de l' aide car j' ai remarqué que tes amis ne manquent jamais une occasion de t' accompagner dans des moments difficiles. Bien sûr, si tu refuses, je comprendrais.  
  
Harry regarda Ron et Hermione qui lui firent signe que c'était à lui de décider.  
-C' est d' accord.  
  
-Bien, tu pourras retrouver ton parrain chez Hagrid, il pourra te donner des informations utiles, il fait parti de l' ordre du phénix, avec d' autres anciens. Je te souhaite bonne chance et je te libère : vous arriverez juste à l' heure pour le cours de métamorphose.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le cours. Mais McGonagall commença par faire une déclaration :  
-Je vous annonce qu' un poste de gardien libre dans l' équipe de Gryffondor, les candidats pour ce poste devront se présenter ce soir après les cours sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Le cours se déroula parfaitement normalement par la suite : tous avaient des difficultés à réaliser les exigences de McGonagall sauf Hermione, toujours aussi brillante.  
  
Lorsqu' il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, Fred et George étaient déjà là. Ensuite arrivèrent les trois poursuiveurs : des filles de sixième et septième année. Ils attendirent peu de temps avant que McGonagall apparaisse suivie d' une file d' élèves. Harry reconnu parmi eux Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin et d'autres élèves de deux, trois et quatrième année.  
  
Les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s' envolèrent avec le souafle et tiraient quatre fois chacun Ron n' en rata pas un seul de même que Dean et un autre élève de quatrième année. Les poursuiveurs attaquèrent donc chacun des trois élèves en formation, comme l' attaque en faucon où la feinte de Porskoff, Ron arrêta quatre des tirs alors que les deux autres n' en arrêtèrent seulement trois. Ron devenait donc le nouveau gardien de l' équipe.  
  
McGonagall raccompagna les autres élèves, plus ou moins déçus et revint quelques minutes après pour l' élection du capitaine. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Fred Weasley se présentèrent. Angelina fut élue à trois voix contre deux pour Fred et Alicia.  
  
Il commençait à se faire tard, il rentrèrent donc cette fois là. Lorsque Harry se coucha, il repensa à cette journée et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une année tranquille que connaissent la plupart des élèves. 


	6. Nouveautés en tous genres

6.Nouveautés en tous genres  
  
Le lendemain fut un jour plein de surprises : Celle-ci commencèrent avec le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. En effet Hagrid n' avait non pas amené un énorme animal mais une petite cage grillagée dans laquelle voltigeait ce que Harry identifia tout d' abord comme une fée. Hermione le détrompa vite:   
-C' est un Doxy!  
  
Ron la regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Mais si dans le livre des animaux fantastiques, il est encadré par le Dirico et le dragon. Si je me souvient bien c' est une fée mordeuse.  
  
Les Serpentard arrivèrent mais Harry ne voyait plus Drago se pavaner, pendant tout le cours il resta dans un coin sans rien dire. Hagrid expliqua notamment que les Doxy ont un venin assez puissant mais qu' il peut être facilement contré par un antidote administré rapidement.  
  
A la fin du cours Hermione déclara :  
-Hagrid a enfin repris confiance en lui-même, en plus il a trouvé un animal pas très dangereux, pour une fois.  
  
-Et tu as vu Malfoy? Il agit bizarrement, non? Il a peut-être été touché plus durement que nous le pensions, ajouta-t-il avec une nuance d' espoir.   
  
Après le déjeuner ils avaient cours de potions en double avec les Serpentards, Harry pensa que cette journée allait être dure à supporter : toute la journée avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Rogue favorisait toujours les élèves de Serpentard, et en particulier Malfoy à qui il ne faisait que des compliments. Pourtant dès les premières minutes, Ron sembla soudain fasciné par les compliments adressés à Drago. Au bout d' une demi-heure, Harry ne pus résister à lui demander si il allait bien.  
  
-Moi oui, répondit Ron, mais regarde Rogue : depuis le début de l' heure, il à fait deux fois plus de compliments à Drago, mais pense ce que tu veux, ils m' ont l' air tous aussi faux les uns que les autres.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? répondit Harry.  
  
-A chaque fois qu' il parle à Malfoy, il semble dégoûté.  
  
Soudain Ron vit Hermione qui lui faisait discrètement signe de se taire.  
  
Rogue arriva dans ses robes tourbillonnantes et vient se placer devant Harry et Ron. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. alors Rogue pris la parole:  
-Je vois qu' on prend la peine de suivre très attentivement mes cours, Potter, Weasley, je me vois donc obligé de retirer cinq points chacun pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry se tut de même que Ron : tout deux savaient que s'ils essayaient de se justifier, la punition se révèlerait être encore plus grande. Hermione les regarda d' un air féroce.   
  
A la fin du cours Hermione pris tout de suite la parole :   
-Non mais vraiment ! Vous n' avez donc pas encore compris que Rogue déteste qu' on parle pendant les cours. Et en plus, je suppose que ce vous disiez ne méritait pas les dix point enlevés à Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais Hermione, je disait juste à Harry que Rogue ...  
  
- ... regardait Drago d' une autre manière ? Je sais, je l' ai aussi remarqué, mais ça pouvait attendre la fin du cours, non ?  
  
-En tout cas si il à changé envers Malfoy, il ne l'a pas fais pour moi ou Ron. Seamus discutait mais ne s' est pas fait enlevé de point, lui.  
  
De toute façon, répliqua Hermione, il a changé, mais il n' est vraiment pas assez important pour qu' on s' occupe de lui. Moi je me demande ce qu' on va étudier demain.  
  
Ron réprima un soupir.  
  
-A mon avis ça va être une journée très intéressante, continua-t-elle :arithmancie et Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Parle pour toi, je te rappelle que moi et Harry avons divination ce matin!  
  
-Vous n' aviez qu' à ne pas choisir cette option. Bon, et si nous allions voir Hagrid?  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid, ils ne le trouvèrent pas chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva du château :  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione! Ca c' est une surprise! Je reviens juste de la volière.  
  
Devant l'air interrogateur des trois élèves, il continua.  
  
-J' envoyais un hibou à Olympe, vous savez, depuis que je l'ai vue cet été, je lui écris régulièrement.  
Hagrid se tût brusquement et changea de sujet.  
  
-Ah et au fait c' est gentil de passer me voir!  
  
Ron eut l' air de vouloir commencer une phrase mais il s' interrompit brusquement (en recevant un coup de coude de la part d' Hermione).  
  
Une fois à l' intérieur, il se passa quelque chose d' assez bizarre : Harry, Ron et Hermione s' approchèrent d' un gros chien noir et lui parlèrent en l' appelant Sniffle, le chien semblait approuver ce nom. Après cela la visite chez Hagrid ressembla à toutes les autres : thé et petits gâteaux très secs. Pendant la discussion, Harry assura que tout allait bien. Lorsqu' ils sortirent Harry dit à ses amis:  
-Tout va bien Voldemort n' a pas encore lancé d' attaque contre Azkaban.  
  
-Comment le sais tu? répondit Ron.  
  
-Premièrement ma cicatrice ne me fais pas trop mal et deuxièmement il n' y avait pas "Vous-savez-qui" comme grand titre.  
  
-Alors pourquoi t' inquiètes-tu? De toute façon, j' ai renouvelé mon abonnement à la gazette du sorcier? dit Hermione.  
  
-C' est juste que pendant qu' on était chez Hagrid, j' ai eu un peu plus mal. Rien de grave! ajouta Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione eurent l' air pensifs.  
  
-Au fait, commença Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu n' as pas voulu que je questionne Hagrid?   
  
-C' est évident, non? dit Hermione, tirée de ses pensées. C' est ses affaires et puis je ne voudrais pas qu' il ait d' ennuis si on apprenait qu' il nous a parlé de sa mission.  
  
Ils ne dirent plus aucun mot avant d' arriver à la salle commune. Là Hermione dit enfin:  
  
-D' après toi, Harry, pourquoi ta cicatrice t' a fait mal?   
  
-Je ne sais pas, c' était peut-être un tour de mon imagination, répondit Harry.  
  
-Je ne pense pas, d' après ce que tu m' as raconté, ta cicatrice te fais plus mal lorsque tu es endormi. Or chez Hagrid, tu étais tout à fait réveillé. Il est donc normal que tu aies eu seulement un peu plus mal.  
  
-Pourtant, je suis sûr qu' il n' a pas fait quelque chose de terrible. Ce n' était pas assez fort.  
  
-Il a peut-être tout simplement appelé ses serviteurs, bailla Ron.  
  
-Mais bien sûr ! s' exclama Hermione. Il rassemble seulement ses troupes !  
  
-Oui mais, dans mon rêve, je ne crois pas me souvenir qu' il leur ait dit qu' il les rappellerait avant l' assaut.  
  
-Alors il va sûrement agir cette nuit. Mais bien sûr, je me rappelle avoir lu ça cet été : Azkaban est non seulement protégée par la mer et les murailles mais elle possède aussi une barrière anti-transplanage, comme Poudlard. Ils doivent donc se rassembler pour y aller ensuite par balai.  
  
Harry quitta la salle des Gryffondors en courant. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Lorsque Ron arriva à sa hauteur, il lui demanda:  
-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?  
  
-Prévenir Dumbledore ! s' écria Harry sans s' arrêter.  
  
-Ca m' étonnerait qu' il ne le sache pas déjà. Il doit avoir des espions. lui dit Hermione.  
  
-D' accord, allons voir Sniffle! dit-il en faisant demi-tour.  
  
Poussant des soupirs, Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Arrivés chez Hagrid, ils lui demandèrent à voir Sniffle. Celui-ci, tout étonné, leur répondit qu' il était allé voir Dumbledore sous un sort de déguisement. Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent donc vers le château. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle des Gryffondors, Harry prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore malgré les supplications de Ron, mort de fatigue, et d' Hermione, qui disait que de-toute-façon-Dumbledore-est-au-courant et qu' il valait mieux être en forme le lendemain.   
  
Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry dit:   
  
-Crème canari!  
  
La porte s' ouvrit et Harry, suivit de Ron (toujours fatigué) et d' Hermione, entra après avoir monté les escaliers et frappé à la porte.  
  
-Bonsoir, Harry! dit calmement Dumbledore, en face duquel était assis un homme inconnu de Harry, mais qui, en y réfléchissant, devait être son parrain.  
  
Harry commença, après avoir salué Fumsec:  
-Euh, Professeur, je venais juste vous dire que j' avais eu une petite douleur à ma cicatrice, tout à l' heure et que nous pensions que Voldemort devait avoir appelé ses serviteurs pour attaquer Azkaban.  
  
Ron se réveilla en sursaut à la mention de Voldemort, mais recommença à somnoler quand Albus parla:  
-Oui, vous faites preuve d' une grande logique, dit-il en regardant du coin de l' oeil Hermione qui rosissait légèrement. En effet, Voldemort et ses troupes vont attaquer Azkaban cette nuit.   
(Nouveau réveil de Ron qui se jura de faire attention.) Mais j' ai prévenu l' ordre du phénix, pour intervenir contre les détraqueurs qui sortiront d' Azkaban. Malheureusement je crains fort que ta cicatrice te fasse à nouveau mal cette nuit. Mais rassurez vous, cette nuit vous pouvez aller dormir en paix.  
  
-Merci Professeur!  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent et allèrent se coucher. Non sans qu' Hermione ait marmonné quelque chose comme:  
-Je l' avais bien dit, ah, les garçons!  
Cette dernière réplique ne fut probablement pas entendue par Ron, en plein bâillement. 


	7. Le rêve eh oui!

Désolé pour tout ce temps.  
  
7.le rêve (hé oui)  
  
  
Harry se coucha en sachant très bien ce qu' il allait voir . Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. A peine endormi, il se retrouva sur un bord de mer d' où l' on pouvait apercevoir une île, au loin. Il aperçut soudain une forme volante se diriger vers lui. Puis il arriva enfin à les distinguer : des Mangemorts et des Détaqueurs chevauchant des balais.  
Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme, des sorciers et sorcières apparurent à la lisière de la forêt, toute proche. Chacun d'entre eux était accompagné par une forme argentée que Harry analysa comme étant chacun un partonus. Aucun des deux groupes ne faisait attention à lui. D' ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas être réellement sur place, puisque les détraqueurs n' avaient aucun effet sur lui. Certains Mangemorts étaient un peu tremblants, mais Harry n' en vit qu' une quinzaine : bien moins que les effectifs réels de Voldemort. L' ordre du phénix, car c' était bien lui, était en infériorité numérique à deux contre trois (sans compter les détraqueurs). Voldemort ordonna alors aux détraqueurs, qui continuaient d' arriver, d' attaquer.  
Les sortilèges de patronus montrèrent alors leur efficacité. Un patronus-licorne transperça plusieurs détraqueurs, un patronus-chien attaquait avec un patronus-faucon un détraqueur après l' autre... Certains,attaqués par plusieurs détaqueurs à la fois, se faisaient avaler, mais étaient recréés peu après. Mais submergé par le nombre, l' ordre du phénix se replia et Harry comprit alors : tout c' était déroulé comme Dumbledore l' avait souhaité. Voldemort s' était découvert et plusieurs détraqueurs étaient morts.  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il avait très mal à la tête mais était content que tout se soit bien passé.  
  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu' il descendit avec Ron dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était déjà à l' intérieur et avait déjà commencé son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle les vit arriver elle annonça:   
-Bonjour, je me suis levée un peu plus tôt ce matin pour aller à la bibliothèque. (Elle sembla ne pas remarquer la grimace de Ron.) J' avais pensé que tu aurais souvent mal à la tête en ce moment; est ce que j' ai eu raison?  
-Ben, je dois admettre que oui.  
-Et bien j' ai trouvé une formule qui pourra arranger ça. C' est minor doloris. Comme ça a pris moins de temps que prévu, j' ai commencé sans vous.  
-Alors qu' est-ce qu' on attend, s' exclama Harry.  
-Arrête, tu as vu, il y a Rusard là-bas, chuchota Hermione.  
-Bien, alors dépêchons nous et allons dans la salle des Gryffondors, dit Ron.  
Pendant qu' ils mangeaient, le courrier arriva, et la gazette du sorcier atterrit devant Hermione. En première page s' étalait:  
SCANDALE AU MINISTERE : Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour !  
Voyant ça Hermione dit:  
-On avait raison : Voldemort à appelé tous les Détraqueurs à le rejoindre. Apparemment, il y a eu une bataille, puisque les aurors ont retrouvés des Détraqueurs morts en face d' Azkaban.  
-Comme dans mon rêve, dit Harry. Oui, j' ai vu l' ordre du phénix se battre et éliminer des Détraqueurs, avant de battre en retraite, sans essuyer de pertes. Tout s' est donc déroulé comme Dumbledore l' avait voulu : maintenant tout le monde sait et l' ordre a infligé des pertes à Voldemort.   
Hermione acquiesça quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans la salle des Gryffondors, et après s' être assuré qu' il n' y avait personne, Hermione lança le sort, parfaitement, comme toujours. Ce qui fut d' ailleurs confirmé par Harry:  
-Ça a marché : je n' ai presque plus mal! Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que çà va durer, on a divination maintenant, dit-il en grimaçant. 


	8. Cours

8.Cours  
  
Le cours de divination se passa comme toujours : dans un léger sommeil pour Ron et Harry, quand ils ne s' amusaient pas entre eux, pendant que le professeur Trelawnay voyait toujours plus de présages de mort tout autour de Harry.  
  
Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry sur le chemin de la classe de DCFM. Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent devant la salle, le Professeur Figg était en dehors; et attendait les élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Lorsqu' ils furent tous là, elle fit l' appel puis leurs dit d' entrer dans la salle.  
-Bien, dans cette malle se trouvent plusieurs petites balles de ping-pong qui ont subit le sort des cognards. Elles sont aussi enchantées pour marquer toute personne qu' elles touchent. Une des manières de se défendre d' une attaque est de ralentir ou de stopper l' attaquant. Quelqu' un connaîtrait-il un sort approprié ?  
  
Trois mains se levèrent : Ron, Harry et bien sûr Hermione.  
  
-Oui, Monsieur?  
  
-Weasley, Ron Weasley. Je pensait à "stupéfix".  
  
-Hm, très bien, et vous, monsieur Potter ?  
  
-Il y a aussi "impedimenta" ,dit Harry qui avait pensé à tous ceux qu' il connaissait, prévoyant que Ron réponde avant lui.  
  
-Très bien, malheureusement, ces deux sorts ne sont efficaces que sur des êtres vivants, cela fera cependant dix points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione levait toujours sa main.  
  
-Oui, Mademoiselle?  
  
-Granger, professeur. Je crois avoir lu que "intempore" et" immobile" peuvent arrêter un objet.  
-Très bien, cela fera encore dix points pour Gryffondor. Mais, est-ce que quelqu' un connaît la différence entre "immobile" et "intempore"?  
  
A la surprise générale, Hermione ne fut pas la seule à savoir répondre : un nouvel élève, à Poufsouffle, leva la main.   
  
-Oui, monsieur Pinesonne?  
  
-Pinson, professeur, Mathieu Pinson. Je crois me souvenir que "intempore" ne fait que "sortir de notre temps" l' objet, ce qui l' arrête donc par rapport à nous. Il est donc plus facile à jeter que "immobile" qui lui arrête totalement l' objet, en annulant toute l' énergie qu' il a emmagasiné. Ce qui est dommage c' est que "intempore" n' est pas permanent, il ne dure qu' environ quinze secondes.  
  
-Bravo, ça fera douze points pour Poufsouffle. C' était très bien.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardaient , l' air interloqués. Hermione quant-a elle, regardait le dénommé Pinson apparemment impressionnée. Le professeur Figg reprit la parole :  
  
-Vous avez presque tout dit, mais il faut préciser que "rejectio" fonctionne aussi, bien qu' il n' arrête pas les balles. Il y a soixante balles, ce qui fait beaucoup, vous pouvez vous organiser comme vous voulez. Lorsque toutes les balles seront stoppées, nous conteront les touches, ceux qui auront moins de dix touches feront gagner des points à leur maison, ceux qui en aurons plus en enlèveront. Aucune touche amène vingt points, autrement, ce sera dix points moins les touches. Quelqu' un a-t-il des questions ?  
  
Neville eut l' air de reprendre son souffle, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.  
  
-Bien nous pouvons donc commencer. Levez-vous, s' il vous plait, dit-elle.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut levé, elle rangea les tables et les chaises contre les murs, ce qui faisait un espace assez large dans la classe.  
  
-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-elle avant de lancer "alohomora" sur le coffre qui s' ouvrit, laissant sortir toutes les balles.  
  
Le professeur Figg, s' était apparemment immunisé contre les balles, puisqu' elle ne les attirait pas. Au début tous les élèves firent du "chacun pour soi", récoltant ainsi quelques touches. Puis de chaque côté de la salle, en même temps, deux élèves en appelèrent d' autres : Hermione et le dénommé Pinson.  
  
Dans le brouhaha, peu d' élèves entendirent mais Ron et Harry se rapprochèrent de Hermione pendant que deux Poufsouffles agissaient de même. Tout en continuant de lancer des sorts, Hermione leur dit de se mettre dos à dos. De l' autre côté de la salle, le groupe de Mathieu se mettait dans la même formation. Hermione dit alors :  
-Voila, maintenant, chacun protège les arrières des autres, on a moins a s' occuper.  
Après une quinzaine de secondes, d' autres élèves prirent la même technique et, en une minute, tous l' avaient adoptée.  
  
Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre : au bout de cinq minutes, toutes les balles s' étaient arrêtées. Madame Figg commença alors à compter les points. Hermione, Harry et Ron apportèrent respectivement cinq, cinq et quatre points à Gryffondor. Neville, avec dix touches, était content de ne pas faire perdre de points à Gryffondor. Mathieu, lui, avec deux touches, fit gagner huit points à Poufsouffle. En tout, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor gagnèrent chacun 15 points.  
Enfin, Mme Figg dit:  
-Bien, à part arrêter des objets, qu' avez vous appris, aujourd' hui?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent et lorsqu' elle interrogea un Poufsouffle, la réponse vint immédiatement:  
  
-Lorsqu' on travaille en groupe, c' est plus facile.  
  
Mme Figg le gratifia d' un sourire:  
  
-Je voulais justement féliciter toute la classe pour cette technique. Dans l' autre classe, les Serdaigles ont mis cinq minutes de plus à la mettre en place. Les Serpentards, eux, ne l' ont pas tous adoptée, en se faisant enlever quelques points de plus. Bien, cet exercice montre comment se protéger d' objets : "rejectio", "intempore" et "immobile" peuvent être utilisés pour cela. Mais pour se protéger des sorts, c' est différent : il y a trois manières de se protéger, soit deux de contrer et une de conjurer ou de le bloquer. Savez-vous lesquelles?  
Hermione, Harry et Mathieu levèrent la main.  
  
-Oui, M. Potter ?  
  
-Je pensait au sortilège du bouclier : "tegere me".  
  
-Oui, très bien, répondit-elle, pendant qu' Hermione baissait la main en pinçant ses lèvres.  
-Et vous, M. Pinson?  
  
-Il y a aussi "finite incantatem".  
  
-En effet, mais ça ne sert que une fois que le sort a agit, et encore, c' est inutile sur certains sortilèges. Répondit-elle. Personne ne connaît une autre façon?  
Hermione leva la main.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Lorsqu' on jette deux sorts l' un contre l' autre, ils ricochent.  
  
-C' est ça, c' est en effet l' une des manières de se protéger la plus souvent utilisée, bien que seulement très rarement utilisée volontairement. Nous allons tout d' abord nous entraîner au sortilège du bouclier, puis nous nous exercerons a lancer deux sorts l' un contre l' autre. Si nous avons le temps, nous finirons en débutant la conjuration. Maintenant mettez vous par groupes de deux.  
  
Quand chacun eut trouvé un partenaire, elle reprit:  
  
-Bien, lorsque vous vous serez espacés dans la salle, attendez bien que "tegere me" soit lancé avant de lancer un sort de faible intensité, comme "locomotor mortis", "jambencoton" ou d' autres, que je suis certaine que vous connaissez. Mais attention, je ne veux voir aucun sort lancé avant qu' un bouclier soit mis et pas de sorts trop "méchants".  
  
Ron et Harry se retrouvaient ensemble, pendant qu' Hermione allait travailler avec Neville. Harry avait quelques difficultés avec le sort, mais contrairement à l' année précédente, "jambencoton" ne fit que trembloter ses jambes. Ron, lui, avait un peu plus de difficultés, mais après qu' ils l' eurent fait entre cinq et six fois, ils le maîtrisaient parfaitement. Hermione semblait se débrouiller parfaitement : son bouclier arrêtait tous les sorts de Neville, même quand celui-ci éternua en lançant un sort, qui, déformé, était dix fois plus puissant et dangereux. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l' exercice était terminé et Mme Figg prit la parole :  
-Maintenant, vous allez passer devant moi un par un et je vous jetterai des sorts de plus en plus puissants.  
  
Dix, dont Hermione, Harry, Ron et Mathieu, arrivèrent à arrêter tous les sorts. Lorsque tous les élèves réussirent à contrer la moitié des sorts, Mme Figg reprit la parole :  
-Maintenant, vous allez utiliser le sort "colorare", celui-ci colore ce qu' il touche pendant une dizaine de minutes: toujours par deux, à environ six mètres les uns des autres, l' un d' entre vous lance le sort puis l' autre devra riposter avec le même sort. Si vous avez en moyenne dix touches, ou moins, nous pourrons passer à autre chose, sinon nous recommencerons l' exercice.  
Tout le monde s' appliqua et ce ne fut pas la peine de recommencer. Mme Figg dit alors :  
-Bravo! Et maintenant, est ce que quelqu' un sait ce qui peut aussi arriver lorsque deux sorts se rencontrent ?   
  
Harry leva aussitôt la main, suivi de peu par Hermione qui lui fit signe de parler:  
-Il y a "Priori Incantatum", la remontée des sortilèges.  
  
-En effet, c' est un phénomène très rare qui se produit lorsque les deux propriétaires de baguettes magiques, contenant le même élément, les forcent à combattre. Une des baguettes obligera l' autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu' elle a jetés, en remontant le cours du temps.  
Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de l' année dernière où il avait vu un de ses camardes mourir sous ses yeux, avant que Voldemort ne revienne et qu' il le combatte, lui échappant de peu grâce à ce phénomène.  
  
-Bien, puisque vous avez travaillé vite et bien, nous allons pouvoir passer la dernière demi-heure a la conjuration ou art de bloquer les sorts. La façon la plus courante de le faire est un mouvement de la baguette sans formule : c' est le mouvement inverse de celui que vous faites pour lancer un sort normal, c'est aussi le moyen le plus puissant à ce jour.  
  
Quand vous le faites, la baguette, au lieu de produire un sort, absorbe ceux qui sont proches d' elle. Je vais vous le montrer au ralenti, quand vous le reproduirez, il faudra se concentrer sur la disparition du sort. Plus vous serez concentrés, et mieux ça marchera. Voici comment faire.  
Elle fit un geste lent de la baguette qui parut simple à tout le monde. Mais ceux qui essayèrent machinalement eurent l' air d' avoir des difficultés. Sauf Hermione, qui au bout de la troisième fois, parut soudainement comprendre et tourna sa baguette comme il faut. Mme Figg reprit la parole :  
Bien, maintenant que vous avez vu comment faire, exercez-vous, et, quand vous penserez avoir compris, vous pourrez venir devant moi, que je vous teste.  
  
Hermione réessaya une ou deux fois pour être sûre d' elle, puis elle s' avança. Elle ne fut que peu étonnée d' être suivi de près par Mathieu. Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent devant leur Professeur, celle-ci leurs lança successivement le sort "colorare" qui fut parfaitement bloqué par les deux élèves. Mme Figg leur dit de faire ce qu' ils voulaient, dans la salle en attendant. Puis regarda de nouveau le reste des élèves.  
  
Hermione entama alors la discussion avec Mathieu.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Harry avaient apparemment compris le geste, et le répétaient encore un peu. Enfin ils se décidèrent à aller voir Mme Figg. Ils passèrent l' "examen" avec brio. Voyant qu' ils avaient un peu de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Mathieu. Ce dernier, les voyant arriver, annonça tout haut :   
-Je vais voir si je peux aider quelqu' un.  
  
Hermione s' avança:  
On pourrait aider les autres, nous aussi, non ? dit-elle pour éviter les questions comme celles que Ron savait si bien poser.   
  
ils aidèrent donc les autres jusqu' à ce que Mme Figg dise:  
-C' est bon, je vais vous libérer. La prochaine fois, nous étudierons le duel, alors révisez bien ce qu' on a vu aujourd' hui. 


End file.
